Date
by Kirinenko
Summary: Haru normalmente no lleva su móvil con él, por eso, rara vez lo usa. De hecho, él no habría pensado en comprarse uno si Makoto no lo hubiese dicho. Una corta narración de cómo Haru y Makoto compraron sus móviles a juego. Tuvo lugar antes de la reunión con Nagisa. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Akino Kasumi

ID: 2272329

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Rutina diaria_

"Haru, ¿todavía no estás listo?" llamó Makoto cuando entró por la puerta trasera. Al ver la ropa esparcida por el suelo, suspiró _. Está allí de nuevo, ¿eh?_ Makoto recogió las ropas, colocándolas adecuadamente en el cesto de la ropa "¡Voy a entrar!" empujó al puerta para deslizarla y abrirla – "Haru-cha– ¿eh?"– encontrándose que estaba vacío. _¿Eh? No está aquí…_ "Eso es raro…" murmuró para sí mismo mientras salía del baño. Había esperado ver a Haruka todavía sumergido en la bañera, pero…

¿Qué podría estar mal? ¿Haru estaba todavía en la cama? ¿Podría estar enfermo? Makoto empezó a entrar en pánico. Si Haru estaba enfermo, su pequeño paseo simplemente podría posponerse. Más importante, debería ir a revisarlo ahora mismo. Ahora que pensaba en ello, quizás Haru no se veía bien el día anterior…

"Makoto"

La repentina voz le sacó de sus pensamientos mientras casi saltaba al otro lado del pasillo "¡Haru!"

"Haru, ¿qué estás…?"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Acordamos ayer que iríamos a comprar. Tu móvil" replicó Haru, con naturalidad.

Makoto parpadeó "¿Eh?" Haru estaba ya completamente vestido, y listo para salir "Oh"

"¿Qué?"

Makoto alzó una mano para rascarse la sien, riendo ligeramente "No, es solo que no parecías del todo interesado ayer, así que…" estaba gratamente sorprendido.

Haru estrechó los ojos, poniendo una expresión ligeramente molesta.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¿Podemos irnos ahora?"

"…"

"¿Haru?"

"No he desayunado"

"Ah…"

"Hice caballa a la parrilla"

Makoto sonrió. Haru era Haru, después de todo "Ya veo. Vamos a comer entonces"

 _Compras_

"Uwaaaah~ ¡Hay tantos modelos diferentes! Pero creo que elegiré este, después de todo. Tiene un diseño agradable y sencillo, y es bastante asequible. ¿Qué piensas, Haru?"

Haru simplemente asintió "Um. El verde le pega a Makoto"

Makoto colocó una mano en su barbilla, pensativamente "Mmm… ¿Sabes qué? Creo que Haruka debería comprarse uno también" esos días, casi todos tenían uno y sería fácil el contactar el uno con el otro de ese modo.

"No lo necesito" fue la brusca respuesta de Haru. Era innecesario, porque su único contacto sería Makoto, de todos modos, y realmente no necesitaba un móvil para contactar con Makoto.

Makoto seguramente leyó sus pensamientos, porque sonrió suavemente, pero insistió "Haru, deberías conseguir uno de todos modos. Nunca sabemos cuándo lo puedas necesitar, ¿cierto?"

"…"

"¡Podrías coger el mismo que yo! Mira, ¡hay de muchos colores diferentes! Creo que el azul te iría bien Haru. ¿Qué crees?" miró a Haru, expectante.

Haruka apartó la mirada a un lado. Realmente no importaba "…Haz lo que quieras"

"Entonces está decidido" Makoto se volvió hacia el encargado de la tienda "Perdone, ¡nos llevaremos estos dos, por favor! Uno azul y otro verde"

Mientras Makoto sacaba el dinero para pagar ambos móviles, Haru puso una mano en su brazo "Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Makoto ladeó la cabeza, una expresión confundida en su rostro, la cual se suavizó a una sonrisa "Está bien. Soy el que insistió con que tuvieses uno, ¿cierto? Yo lo pagaré"

Haru le miró con desaprobación, negándose a ceder. Makoto suspiró "Puedes pagármelo más tarde"

Haru gradualmente le soltó, cediendo ante la sonrisa suave y genuina de Makoto, y apartó la mirada a un lado. _Makoto, idiota…_ estaba seguro de que al final Makoto le diría 'está bien' y se negaría a dejarle pagar, de todos modos.

 _Almuerzo_

"Haru, escuché que hay un café muy bonito cerca, ¿deberíamos pasar a almorzar?"

Mientas que hubiese caballa "…Si, claro"

"Escuché que sirven caballa"

"…"

 _Makoto, idiota._


End file.
